Burton Mann
| image = Burton - colour.jpg|In Colour Burton.jpg|In B&W | imagecaption = | aka = | born = | age = | gender = Male | type = | status = Alive | profession = | affiliation = | workplace = | family = | season = 1 | seasons = | appearance = | first appearance = "Pilot" | last appearance = | episode count = | portrayed by = David Ajala }} is a character in Falling Water * Born in the East End of London, ex-British Army SAS Burton is now a “fixer” for a large multinational investment bank known simply as The Firm. Burton is meticulous and controlled by nature, driven by logic and concrete knowledge. But when his lover, the mysterious Woman in Red vanishes without a trace -- as if she never existed at all -- Burton begins to question everything he once thought solid, including his own sanity. What if The Woman in Red was just a dream? What if she’s not? * Has repetitive dreams about The Woman in Red, and in the end of 104 attempts to shut her out * Dreams of a mysterious Woman in White in the shadows of his dreams * He chases her into Marcello’s where he finds Bizzy, and Woody playing catch with The Boy * Encounters the Woman in White in the waking world – she is Isla, a liaison for the Malaysian buyer Mr. Song now bidding for the Rare Earth Metals * In 105, Burton does everything in his power to stop dreaming – and does this by not sleeping. What he thinks is lack of sleep creating delusions of The Woman in Red in distress could actually be real – Isla sees her as well. He later encounters the Woman in Red in deep distress in his dreams, and then follows Isla, only to discover that the subject of the auction of R.E.M. is actually the Boy. Based on his conversation with H.R. detailing the lack of value in the R.E.M., Burton becomes convinced the Firm is culpable in selling the Boy to Isla and Mr. Song, and quits. * Burton turns to Bizzy for help with forcing Woody to answer his questions about Topeka. He is able to ambush Woody in his dreams, but Woody evades him and tricks Burton into thinking he is awake, then pulls him to Marcello’s. He explains that most people’s dreaming and waking worlds are separate, but that Woody and some others can navigate easily between the two. However, Burton is special his waking and dreaming worlds bleed together. (ex. seeing The Woman in Red seemingly in the waking world in 105.) Woody leaves Burton in the waking world with H.R. – who asks for Burton’s loyalty in exchange for an envelope with information about the Woman in Red. He explains that the Boy can obliterate the walls between dreams. Burton hesitates and H.R. rescinds his offer and throws the envelope into the fireplace. Later, after running into Tess at their neighborhood diner, he decides to try his dream “skill,” and leads himself into Topeka through a mirror, then into H.R.’s home where he finds his first concrete clue to finding the Woman in Red. * Burton finally finds proof of the Woman in Red in the waking world in 107, tracking down her belongings in a storage unit from the information he took from H.R.’s fireplace in Topeka. He discovers a flyer for Aeskyton with Woody’s photo in it, and heads to confront him, only to stumble upon Bizzy shooting Woody. Woody tells Burton to be careful of Aeskyton, but that the Woman in Red did go there - and after bringing Bizzy to a rehabilitation center, Burton drives to Aeskyton to see what they have to offer him. Drinks cocktails, martini? Suave and well dressed, deals easily with the CEO, senior management and traders of the investment banking firm he works for. Keeps clean shirts in the bottom draw of his desk at work. References Category:Character Category:Dreamers Category:Skaters